HANDMADE
by didinsoo
Summary: Sehun merupakan Putra Mahkota yang suka bersenang-senang dan mendapatkan segala yang ia punya . Namun apa jadinya kalau dia dikutuk menjadi rakyat jelata dan bertemu dengan teman Kai si pengelolah limbah , Kyungsoo si tukang ikan , dan satu lagi yang paling penting Luhan si penjual lukisan keliling .


Tittle : HANDMADE

Cast : HUNHAN . KAISOO. CHANBAEK . yang lain nyusul mungkin heheh

Summary : Sehun merupakan Putra Mahkota yang suka bersenang-senang dan mendapatkan segala yang ia punya . Namun apa jadinya kalau dia dikutuk menjadi rakyat jelata dan bertemu dengan teman Kai si pengelolah limbah , Kyungsoo si tukang ikan , dan satu lagi yang paling penting Luhan si penjual lukisan keliling .

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

"ugh"

Aku melenguh sebentar , rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali . Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat jam , huft sudah jam 8 rupanya . Saatnya bekerja ! .

Sekarang badanku sudah segar dan sudah tampan pastinya

Normal POV

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan di kagetkan oleh gadis manis bermata rusa yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun .

"Selamat pagi Sehunnaaa " awalnya gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis tapi begitu Sehun menunjukan wajah datarnya dia langsung cemberut .

"kenapa kau tidak kaget lagi sehun ?" gadis itu mengesekan sepatu ke tanah dengan pelan membuat pola abstrak . Sehun memegang wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya .

"karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu Nyonya OH " ouhhh.. gadis yang bernama luhan itu merona hebat .

"aiiigooo , aku suka melihat wajah meronamu . sini kucium "

CUP .. "Aku juga suka wajah bengongmu itu . Ku cium lagi yah "

CUP .. "Setelah mencium bibirmu aku jadi mau lagi , aku cium lagi-"

"hooooiiiiiii!" Sehun mendesis kesal melihat siapa yang merusak kesenangan paginya . Ugh , menyebalkan . Luhan yang tadi diam langsung berlari kebelakan orang itu .

"kenapa kau selalu menggangguku! Hah ! Kim Kyungsoo ! tidak kau tidak suami mu yang hitam itu "

Cling , perempatan muncul di kening Kyungsoo – orang itu-

"TIDAK ADDDAAA YANG BISA MENGHINA SUAMI KUUUUUUU!" O.O. Oh Sehun dalam masalah .

"HIYYAAA..."

BUGH..BUGH..BUGH...

"rasakan ini Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo terus memukuli Sehun menggunakan ikan yang cukup besar , Luhan langsung berlari memanggil suami Kyungsoo . Jujur bukannya tidak mau melerai tapi dia takut kena amukan Kyungsoo . Waktu itu dia coba melerai tapi dia malah ikut di serang juga bersama Sehun jadi dari pada dia babak belur lebih baik panggil pawangnya saja . .

.

.

.

Setelah Kai datang dan melerai keduanya . Akhirnya Sehun terpaksa mandi lagi .

"Dasar mata bulat , lihat saja akan kubalas dia . Menyebalkan akan kubu— , Eh ? Lu ?"

Sehun kaget saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang .

"Jangan marah padanya lagi Hunniii , Kyungsoo tidak salah . Dia melakukan hal yang benar" Sehun membalik badannya menatap Luhan . Menangkup wajah canti gadis itu .

"melakukan hal yang benar ? benar dari mana ? memukuliku dengan ikan . huh " Luhan hanya tertawa kecil , Sehun belum mengerti maksudnya .

"Kyungsoo sudah melakukan hal yang benar , karena dia membela suaminya yang di ejek oleh mu . Itulah yang di lakukan para istri saat suaminya di lecehkan oleh orang lain sayang ". Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebentar dan tersenyum .

"aku bangga pada mu Oh Luhan "

CIUUTT...

"awwww.. !" Sehun menjerit , perutnya sakit sekali di cubit oleh Luhan

"Kenapa kau mencubitku sayang ?"

"Itu karena kau seenak rahangmu mengganti margaku . Margaku Xi , Xi Luhan " Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan me_pout_kan bibirnya .

Cup ... Sehun mencuri cuiumannya lagi .

"tatap mataku Luhan " Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menciumnya lembut .

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu di panggil nyonya Oh , dan akan kubuktikan pada ayahmu bahwa aku Oh Sehun sangat mencintai putrinya dan berjanji membahagiakannya seumur hidupku . Memberi cucu yang tampan dan cantik serta sehat . " Luhan terharu mendengarnya .

"Tunggu sebentar lagi , tabunganku sudah cukup banyak sayang "

"aku tau Hunnaaa , aku akan menunggumu " Sehun memeluk gadisnya erat menciumi kepalanya .

Ugh, dia hanya perlu mencari uang dan menikahi gadis ini .

.

.

Kai POV

"Jongin... huhuhu... kai .. yeobo.. chagi .. " Kyungsoo terus memelukku , sungguh aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis dan merengek di dadaku . Ingin sekali memeluknya . TIDAK ! dia harus dihukum karena sudah membuat keributan di pagi ini .

"jongiiiinnn ,... aku memukulnya karena dia sudah mengataimu hitam ... Aku tidak suka suamiku di hina seperti ituuuuu..." Astaga dia imut sekali , meskipun sudah 4 tahun menikah dengannya tapi dia selalu imut aku tak pernah bosan melihatnya . Lihatlah sekarang di berengek seperti balita , menghentak-hentakan kakinya . Imuuutttnyaaaa...

"baiklah kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku , yang penting aku sudah minta maafff !" astaga dia mulai merajuk , dia naik keatas tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut . Kalau sudah begini aku harus membujuknya .

Aku ikut merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur masuk keselimut yang sama dengannya . Memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang . Badannya bergetar , dia menangis .

"aku percaya padamu sayang , aku hanya mengerjaimu tadi . Melihat kau merengek imut , memajukan bibir merahmu , itu semua pemandangan yang aku suka . Tapi aku sadar aku salah , harusnya aku tidak mengerjaimu . " dia hanya diam . Huftt.. apalagi yang harus aku katakan ya ?

Sesaat aku hanya diam melihat Kyungsoo mulai bergerak dan berbalik menghadapku

"aku tau kok ! kamu kan gak bisa marah sama aku . Kim Jongin gak bisa dan gak akan pernah bisa marah sama Do Kyungsoo "

Lega deh kalau dia sudah tersenyum . Aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya .

"ya kau benar , aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu Nyonya Kim "

"tau kau harus di hukum jongin " aku merengut tak suka , dia pasti menghukumku yang aneh-aneh . Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda , oh No ! aku tau dia mau apa . Tanganya meraba-raba dadaku , terus turun hingga ujung kaos yang kugunakan . Mencoba membukanya .

"mau kubantu sayang ?" dia hanya menggigit bibirnya .

"aku akan membatumu tapi ingat jangan suruh aku berhenti . Arra ?" tuhkan dia menggodaku , mengerling nakal . Lihat saja aku tidak akan berhentii ...

.

.

.

Tbc

Haaaaiiii. Makasih ya udah baca . Minat riview ? minat dong yaaa ...

Oia , didin mau ngucapin makasih banget karena uanh mau baca . fav , trus follow and ngeriview cerita-cerita Didin sebelumnya . Maaf belum bisa balas semuanya , tapi makasih banget loohh yaaaa .. *kissatusatu . Buat ending Our Sehunniiee , maaf kalau kurang gigit gimana gitu , trus..trus.. buat Let's do it , NC nya kurang greget juga ya ? heheeh maaf ya itu NC pertama soalnya jadi kurang hot .

Ttaappiii . Didin akan belajar buat NC yang lebih HOTTTT lagi , sangking HOT nya sampe tebakar .

Eheheh, gak aha becanda aja .

Sekian ... jangan lupa buat riview karena ya itu berpengaruh buat semangat Didin .

TERIMAKASIH...


End file.
